Pancakes and Princesses
by blanchards
Summary: Emma celebrates her birthday with her family. AU.


**AN: This is sort of a sequel to my other story The Road Trip (that I apologize for taking so long to update but I still can't tell you when I will be able to do so). It's just a fluffy one-shot I came up with while not paying attention to class. It's set a few years after the curse was broken (which you haven't read on the other fic yet, sorry). Also, I chose the name Sarah because I have na adorable blonde two year old student named Sarah and the name means "princess" in hebrew.**

It was 7 in the morning and she could hear laughter coming from the other room. She was used to waking up early, but it was just too early for a Sunday morning, especially for her family. Her 15 year old son usually spent his Saturday nights on the computer or reading and would wake up by the time lunch was ready. The new addition to their family was finally sleeping through the night and wouldn't wake up for the next couple of hours. And her husband, well, he would be snoring right next to her.

The sun was already shining through the half-open curtain and Emma figured there was no reason to stay in bed any longer, so she put her slippers on and walked out of the bedroom. She had an idea as to why her family was awake this early in the kitchen. It was a special day after all. She knew she shouldn't be there but she couldn't help but try to take a look at them without getting noticed.

But it was too late.

"Mom!" Henry shouted once he saw her standing by the hallway.

"Good morning." She smiled at her family.

Her two year old daughter was still on her pajamas and was wearing nothing but a pair of socks on her little feet. As soon as she heard her mother's voice she came running towards her.

"Mama! Birthday!" She put her arms up so her mother could take her. Emma picked her up.

"Hi baby. Yes, it's mama's birthday!" The blonde haired little girl put her arms around Emma and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, princess."

The mother-daughter moment was interrupted by her older child.

"But mom, you're not suppose to be here right now! We're making you a surprise." Her son sat down and sighed in frustation.

Neal was standing in front of the oven and was looking at his family with a smile on his face.

"Son, that's not how you're supposed to greet your mom on her birthday." He shot Emma a smile and flipped another pancake.

"I'm sorry." Henry walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday!" She hugged him back still holding Sarah in her arms. "Thank you, kid."

Henry was a teenager now but both of his parents would still call him "kid". Sure he would get embarassed in front of his friends but he would never admit he loved being called by his old nickname.

"The kid is right, though. You shouldn't be here, you're ruining our surprise." He smirked at her to let her know he wasn't so serious and she decided to play along.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I guess I'll get back to bed then."

Emma looked down at the little girl in her arms. "What do you say, Sarah? You want to wait here with daddy and Henry or you want me to do your hair and you help me with mine so we can look like princesses?"

"Princess hair!" The toddler had a huge smile on her face and threw her arms up.

The three of them laughed at her excitement and Emma headed towards the bedroom with her daughter.

Tem minutes later Henry and Neal walked into the room to find both girls laughing while Sarah had her hands on her mother's blonde hair.

"Happy birthday!" Her boys exclaimed, carrying a tray with all of her favorite breakfast food, including hot chocolate with cinnamon and strawberry pancakes.

Neal put the tray on the bed, he leaned down to brush his lips against hers and she depended the kiss. They were interrupted by their teenage son.

"Can you two not do this while we're in the room?"

They were used to comments like this lately. Henry was in the phase to be grossed out by his parents.

They broke apart and noticed their little girl picking at the pancakes. She looked up at her parentes with her big green eyes like she had just been caught.

They laughed as Emma cut the pancakes to share her special breakfast with her favorite people.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Neal asked his wife as he took a piece of the pancake and gave it to Sarah.

"I don't have any plans in mind. My parentes said we should come over for lunch so I guess there's that."

Henry picked up the remote control and turned the tv on. "How about we watch a dvd or something?"

"That is actually a very good idea." Emma got out of the bed to get a dvd. She put it on and Neal recognized the movie right way.

"Wizard of Oz, really? Again?"

"Hey, it's my birthday!"

"Fine. Oh, I almost forgot." Neal turned around and opened drawer in the nightstand. He turned back around with a wrapped gift on his hand.

"Neal..."

"I know you said you didn't want anything..."

"I have everything right here." Emma looked down at her two kids.

"Stop being so cheesy."

"You know you're worse than me."

"Well, yeah. Anyways, here."

Emma looked down at the gift and back at her husband. She took the gift from his hands and opened it.

It was a silver bracelete with different pendants. One was a swan, the other one was a small dreamcatcher. Next to it was a key and the last one was a heart pendant. She noticed it could get open and her eyes teared up once she was small pictures of her kids inside.

"How did you..."

"It wasn't easy but I managed to have it made."

She moved closer to him to cup his cheek and give him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He put the bracelete on her wrist and the family laid down on the bed to watch her favorite movie.


End file.
